Walt Disney World (Cleveland Ohio)
Walt Disney World(Cleveland OH) is an Brand new Theme Park that will be entirely New to Cleveland OH part of the Disney Parks and Resorts parks. This will be announced Soon. There will be Four Theme Parks from Walt Disney World(Florida), and a brand new Exclusive 5th Theme Park for Disney Parks called the DisneySea and for the First Time Ever there will be a Walt Disney World Hotel(Similar to the Shanghai Disneyland Hotel with 420 Rooms) with a Taxi that takes you Wishing Star Lake next to the Theme Park and another Hotel Toy Story Hotel(Toy Story Related with a Sunnyside Cafe and has 800 Rooms) and the Brand New Disneytown(Also similar to Shanghai Disney Resort's Disneytown with Retail Shopping, Dining and Entertainment such as Disney's The Lion King the Broadway Musical). Open Date: TBA Magic Kingdom Mickey Avenue(Formely Main Street U.S.A) Walt Disney One Man's Dream Main Street Vehicles Walt Disney World Railroad New Theatre City Hall Harmony Barber Shop Main Street Chamber of Commerce Entertainment Dream Along With Mickey(Cinderella Castle) Ignite the Dream A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light Celebrate a Dream Come True Parade Note: During the Cold Season face characters will Wear Gloves and Scarfs during the winter season in the parade similar to Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party. Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Parade(AKA Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade) Main Street Electral Parade Adventureland Enchanted Tiki Room Jungle Expedition Jeep Ride Swiss Family Treehouse Aladdin's Oasis(Aladdin and Jasmine's Storytale Adventures) Note: The Show Aladdin and Jasmine's Storytale Adventures was formely shown at Adventureland at Disneyland's Aladdin's Oasis now the Show will soon move to Cleveland Ohio at the Adventureland's Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World in Ohio. During the winter season the Show maybe performed outside but sometimes it will be performed inside somewhere in the Magic Kingdom. This show will feature Aladdin and Jasmine as they are telling the story and Kazoo will be playing various roles in the Show just like in the Disneyland Version. Note: Jasmine after the storytelling or when she walks around the park with Aladdin, Genie and Abu, she will wear her Beggar Disguise(Marketplace Scene) and sign autographs. The Legend of the Lion King (There will be a New Version that could be based on the New Version at Disneyland Paris coming next year) Tarzan Call of the Jungle Roaring Rapids Treasure Cove(Pirates of the Caribbean Themed Land) Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Ship Explorer Canoes Eye of the Storm: Captain Jack's Stunt Show Frontierland Big Thunder Mountain Splash Mountain Tom Sawyer Island Country Bear Jamboree Liberty Square Haunted Mansion Hall of Presidents Liberty Belle Riverboat Bambi: The Great Prince of the Forest (Dark Ride) Fantasyland Gardens of Imagination(Similar to Shanghai Disneyland's Gardens of Imagination) It's a Small World Peter Pan's Flight Mickey's Philarmagic(Will feature new Segments in the 4D spectualar including Dumbo, Bambi, Meet the Robinsons, Tarzan, Bolt, Kingdom Hearts, and Hunchback of Notre Dame.) Pooh's Hunny Hunt Mad Tea Party Dumbo the Flying Elephant Brainstormer Ariel's Grotto Under the Sea Journey of the Little Mermaid The Voyage of the Little Mermaid(Originally from Disney Hollywood Studios now moves in the New Fantasyland) Be Our Guest Restuarnt Beauty and the Beast the Dark Ride(It will feature all the characters from Beauty and the Beast that will journey through France, To the Beast's Castle and the Woods. Princess Fairytale Hall Seven Dwarfs Mine Train Evergreen Playhouse(Themed to Frozen) Voyage to the Crystal Grotto Frozen Themed Show(Inside the Castle and Similar to Shanghai Disneyland's Frozen Show in the Castle) Enchanted Storybook Castle (Similar to the Shanghai Disneyland's Castle) Tommorowland Buzz Lightyear Planet Rescue Jet Packs Monsters Inc Laugh Floor Space Mountain Wreck It Ralph the Ride Tommorowland Speedway Carosuel of Progress Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage Astro Orbiter Stitch Encounter (From Hong Kong Disneyland) TRON Lightcycle Power Run Marvel Universe Star Wars Universe Meetable Characters Cinderella Snow White Aurora Ariel Belle Jasmine (Her Princess Dress) (Daily) and Peasant Disguise (Aladdin and Jasmine's Storytale Adventures and Meet and Greets Outside of Aladdin's Oasis) Winter Outfit (During the Cold Season). Note: Jasmine haves 3 different outfits to wear after The Storytelling of Aladdin and Jasmine after the show she is mostly in her regular outfit She might wear her peasant disguise to sign autographs. She is in her Winter Outfit signing autographs during the winter Season. Tiana Rapunzel(Regular Outfit), Winter Outfit(Gloves and Purple Cloak) Merida(Regular Outfit), Merida(Cloak and Gloves) Aladdin Genie Jafar Peter Pan(Regular Outfit), (Winter Outfit): Cold Season. (Christmas Outfit with Scarf) Wendy Darling(Regular Outfit) Winter Outfit: Cold Season. (Winter Outfit with MVMCP Scarf) (Purple and Blue)(On Ocassional Times) John Darling Captain Hook Smee Chip and Dale Goofy Pluto Donald Max Goof Daisy Mickey Mouse Minnie Woody Buzz Jessie Tinker Bell and Friends(Nook of Tinker Bell) Winter Outfits(During the Cold Season) Jack Skellington and Sally Marvel Superheroes/Marvel Supervillians Star Wars Characters EPCOT Note: Wall-E the Ride and Meet the Robinsons the Ride will be New Attractions to EPCOT's Future World. Classic attractions include Horizons, The World of Motion, and original versions of Universe of Energy and The Living Seas Future World Spaceship Earth Innoventions Mission Space The Land (Circle of Life, Living with The Land, Kitchen Kabaret, and Soarin) Universe Of Energy (1982 version) The Living Seas Imagination with Figment Captain EO Wall-E the Ride Test Track Horizons The World of Motion Meet the Robinsons the Future has Arrived(Dark Ride will feature Lewis and Wilbur a 4-D attraction where try to Fix the Future and try to help him find a family before the Bowler Hat Guy can change anything) World Showcase Israel Greece Portugal Holland Spain United Arab Emirates Equatorial Africa Australia India Hong Kong Russia Perry the Playtpus the Search for Doofenshmirtz Epcot Character Spot Entertainment World of Color(Replacing Illuminations Reflections of Earth) Tapestry of Nations 2.0 Meetable Characters Snow White Cinderella Aurora Ariel Belle Jasmine Mulan Tiana Pocahontas Rapunzel Merida and Anna(Disney Princesses) Akeshurs. Belle(Peasant Dress)-France (Blue Cloak and Gloves) Alice-United Kingdom (Regular Outfit) (Winter Outfit and Gloves) Mary Poppins-United Kingdom Jolly Holiday Outfit, Nanny Outfit(Scarf Cold Season) Mickey and Friends Lewis and Wilbur Bowler Hat Guy Pooh and Piglet and Tigger Mushu White Rabbit and More. Disney's Hollywood Studios Sunset Boulevard Walt Disney Theatre in the Studios Presents: Beauty and the Beast: The Musical Spectacular(Based on the Broadway Musical). Guardians of The Galaxy: Mission Breakout Tangled the Hair Raising Musical(Will Replace Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage) Fantasmic(Will feature New Sequences Like The Lion King's Circle of Life, Wreck It Ralph, Meet the Robinsons, Pirates of the Caribbean and More. Aerosmith the Ride Hollywood Boulevard The Great Movie Ride Disney's Star and Cars Parade(New Versions with the Same Cars and New Ones.) Note: During the Cold Season drivers would wear Coats, Gloves and Scarfs during the Parade while Characters wear Various Winter Outfits. Lucas Studio Star Tours the Adventure Continues Jedi Traning Academy Indiana Jones the Temple of the Forbidden Eye Mos Eisley Cantina(Restaurant) Star Wars: Flight of the Force Streets of America Kingdom Hearts the 4-D Adventure Muppet Vision 3D Muppet Labs Lights Motors Action Show Studio Backlot Tour Honey I Shrunk the Kids Playground Oliver's Market (Jenny, Oliver and Fagin will be there for Meet and Greets) The Avengers Adventure Marvel Superhero Showdown Stunt Show Meet and Greet with the Marvel Superheroes Big Band Beat Fantasia in Concert (Performed at the Disney Scoring Stage Hall) Pixar Place Brave the Show Toy Story Midway Mania Up: Carl Fredricksen's Advenutre Flying Parachutes of Carl Fredricksen Cars Land Monsters Training Academy Monsters Inc Auditourim Pixar Shorts Experience Monsters Inc Mike Sulley to the Rescue A Bug's Life Journey The Incredibles The Battle Against Syndrome Ratatouille Remy's Journey Animation Courtyard Disney Dreams Experience the Magic(Includes Characters from Peter Pan, Aladdin, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Hercules(Added Back to the Show), Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs(Added Back to the Show), Beauty and the Beast, Frozen and The Lion King. Plus the Characters that appear at the end of the Show Mickey and Minnie, Snow White and Dopey, Simba & Nala, Timon & Pumbaa, Jasmine, Pinocchio, Blue Fairy, Kristoff, Megara, Pocahontas, Captain America(Ending of the Show), Woody and Buzz Lightyear Lewis and Wilbur Robinson and Hiro and Baymax) Wreck It Ralph Arcade Rescue Animazement the Musical Mulan the Legend Wonderful World of Disney The Ride(Trackless Ride) Hunchback of Notre Dame Live Show(Coming Back to Replace Voyage of the Little Mermaid) Disney Junior Live on Stage(Featuring Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Doc Mcstuffins and Sofia the First) Magic of Disney Animation Walt Disney's Fantasia The Musical Spectacular Aladdin's Whole New World(Dark Ride) Animator's Palate Animation Gallery Meetable Characters Abbey Mallard Bernard and Bianca Big Bad Wolf Bolt Bo Peep Mittens Rhino Chicken Little Clopin Esmeralda Jenny Foxworth (Face Character) Oliver Dodger Frollo Hades Maleficent Emile Remy Kida Milo Thatch Kermit Miss Piggy Kim Possible Ron Stoppable Jake the Pirate Sofia the First Dottie Mcstuffins Lighting and Mater Buzz and Woody Mike and Sulley Phineas and Ferb Hercules Phil Meg Pain and Panic Wreck It Ralph and Vanellope Mr and Mrs Incredible Indiana Jones Marion (Old red Outfit/Current White Outfit) (But whenever it's cold out she'll have to wear her Winter outfit with Gloves) Princess Leia (Regular Outfit) (Winter Outfit) Luke Skywalker (Regular Outfit) (Winter Outfit) Chewbacca Wicket W. Warrick Princess Kneesaa Cantaina Band Jawas Queen Amidala Aurra Sing Zam Wessel Jango Fett Darth Maul Darth Vader Boba Fett StormTroopers Anakin Skywalker Ashoka Tano Asajj Ventress Captain Rex Commander Cody Clone Troopers Kit Fisto Shaak Ti C-3PO R2-D2 Kylo Ren Captain Phasma Rey Finn Poe Dameron BB-8 Ezra Bridger Kanan Jarrus Hera Syndulla Sabine Wren Seventh Sister Belle(Broadway) Beast(Broadway)(In his Human Form) Gaston(Broadway) Moana Maui Nick Wilde Judy Hopps Disney's Animal Kingdom Discovery Island Tree of Life Discovery Island Trails Rivers of Light The Nighttime Show(In Honor of the 22nd Anniversary of Disney's The Lion King(1994)(It won't just include footage of Disneynature Films but Footage of all Disney Animated Movies such as The Jungle Book 1967 & the Recent 2016 Live Action Film, Bambi, Brother Bear, Finding Nemo and Finding Dory, Dinosaur, Pocahontas, Tarzan, Avatar(From Fox) & The popular Favorite of all The Lion King in honor of it's 22nd Anniversary Africa Harambe Nights Kilimanjaro Safaris Wild African Trek Pangani Forest Exploration Trail Harambe Village The Festival of The Lion King TARZAN ROCKS! Tarzan's Treehouse Asia Expedition Everest Kali River Rapids Maharajah Jungle Trek Flights of Wonder North America Journey Into the Jungle Book Wild America Trek Grizzly Falls Sasketchewan Village The Great Barrier Reef Finding Nemo The Musical Jumpin Jellyfish Bloat's Blowfish Balloon Race The Whirlpool Nemo's Playground Mr. Ray's Spinning Explorers Crush's Coaster EAC Restaruant The Dino Institute Dinosaur Primeval Whirl Triceratops Spin The Boneyard Diono Sue Cretaceuros Trail Avatar Land AVATAR The Show AVATAR Lab Flight of the Na'Vi Pandora River Journey Pride Land Pride Rock Zazu's Flight 3D The Journey of The Lion King: The Ride in which is Based on the film guests will take a Vehicle and Ride to Journey to Pride Rock and to begin with The Ride begins with The Sun Rising and the guests are seen the Circle of Life, Zazu singing to the Guests the Morning Report, Simba and Nala and the Animals are right above you during I Just Can't Wait to Be King, Scar and the Hyenas trap the Riders in a Wildebeest Stampede that are chasing you right behind the Vehicle Then you go into the Jungle where Timon and Pumbaa Entertain you and Nala and Simba feeling the love to you and Mufasa telling Simba to take place in the Circle of Life which leads to the Final Battle of Simba vs Scar and the Hyenas are trying to chase our guests but Simba and his Friends told them we Got This and commands them to meet me on the Top of Pride Rock i must end my battle with Scar and take my Place in the Circle of Life scar gets thrown off and gets eaten by the Hyenas and our guests in the Vehicle went to the Celebration of the New King of Pride Rock Simba and he comes on the VidCam and thanks for the Help i am King may the Pride be with You. Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Ride The Lion King Playground Meetable Characters Timon and Rafiki Simba and Nala: Guests will meet simba as he Standing on Pride Rock with a picture of him Chip and Dale Baloo and King Louie Mickey and Friends(Animal Kingdom) Pocahontas (Regular Outfit) (Winter Outfit) Filk and Atta Francis Eyeore Meeko Pooh and Piglet and Tiger Dug and Russell Thumper and Mrs Bunny Others DisneySea(The Fifth New Disney Park) Disney's Mediterranean Resort(Entrance) Mediterranean Harbor Disney's Hercules the MUSE-ICAL! Fortess del Exploration American Waterfront Old Cape Cod New York Harbor Mystic Manor Luni Fortune Theatre Presents: Disney's The Little Mermaid(Musical) WaterFront Broadway Theatre Presents: Disney's NewSies The Musical(40 Minutes) A Table is Waiting(Featuring Lumiere) Port Discovery Discovery Hall of Science The Extra TERRORESTIAL Alien Encounter Discovery Mountain From the Earth to the Moon Honey i Shurnk the Audience Aquatopia The Incredibles Adventure Treasure Planet Dark Ride Beastlie Kingdom Mystic Rhythms Raging Spirits Dragon's Dungeon Medieval Ride Dragon Tower Quest for the Unicorn Fantasia Gardens Mother Goose's Cottage Ant Island It's Tough to be a Bug Flight of the Bumblebee Encuentro de la Mariposa Flik's Laboratory Arabian Coast Magic Carpets of Aladdin Sinbad's Storybook Voyage Agrabah Marketplace Desert Wind Players Magic Lamp Theatre Prince Ali's Royal Caravan Disney's Aladdin a Musical Spetacular Antarctica Antartic Cavern The Magic of Aurora Borealis Legends of the Snow Queen Mysterious Cove 20,000 Legaues Under the Sea The Timekeeper Journey to the Center of the Earth Entertainment Disney's Once Upon a Time Parade Electrical Parade Dreamlights Walt Disney World Hotel With all 420 Rooms in One Big Hotel(With Colorful stuff and Walls of Disney Characters/Pixar/Power Rangers/Marvel and Star Wars) with Meet and Greets with some of your Beloved Disney/Pixar(Most of the Days) and Power Rangers/Marvel/Star Wars Characters(On Occasional Times). Wishing Star Lake TBA Restaurant Toy Story Hotel Sunnyside Cafe Meet and Greet Toy Story Characters Disneytown World of Disney Shopping Center Disneyquest 2.0(The Second Version of the First DisneyQuest featuring New Attractions and Games for the First time) The NBA Experience House of Blues The LEGO Store(Featuring all LEGO Product and for the First Ever Video Games) Planet Hollywood Rainforest Cafe AMC Theaters 24(Showing Movies from Movie Studios such as Universal, 20th Century Fox, Sony, Paramount, Dreamworks Animation and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures(Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disney(Formely Walt Disney Pictures(Live Action), Pixar, Lucasfilm, Touchstone and Marvel Studios(MCU Movies Only) Walt Disney Grand Theatre in Disneytown Cleveland Ohio presents The Lion King the Musical Spectacular(Different from Shanghai's Version of The Lion King cause the Mandarin version is Closing in early October to be replaced by a Different Musical we don't know about). Meetable Characters Simba(Broadway) Nala(Broadway) Timon(Broadway) Pumbaa(Broadway) Mufasa(Broadway) Rafiki(Broadway) Zazu(Broadway) Scar(Broadway) Mickey and the Gang Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts